


Honey-Rough Words

by MaskedShipper



Series: Learning to Trust [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Penetrative Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedShipper/pseuds/MaskedShipper
Summary: “Suppose I might… enjoy kissing you.”“You don’t enjoy that already?” The mock hurt that creased Jack’s features softened at the hard look Daniel pinned him with, and Jack had the good grace to raise his hands up in surrender, but the teasing curve of his grin even as he quieted down kept the colour high on Daniel’s cheeks.Still, he persisted. “Might enjoy kissing you somewhere someone might see.”And that certainly got Jack’s attention.or,Jack convinces Daniel to tell him filthy things.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson
Series: Learning to Trust [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Honey-Rough Words

“I don’t know. Talking isn’t my strongest suit. Maybe we could just--”

“Come on, Sousa. You _always_ got somethin’ to say, don’t hold back on me now.” 

Daniel reached for Jack’s glass of booze, taking a sip and hoping that the amber liquid would burn up some of his nerves or embarrassment. He was sitting on the couch, newspaper forgotten on the armrest, with Jack’s head in his lap. The blond certainly painted a pretty picture--one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee, tie lost and sleeves rolled up, hair dishevelled from where Daniel had been absently running his fingers through them.

And that smile weakened his resolve, knowing and charming and far too flirty to be appropriate. It made Daniel hot in a way that had him shifting in his seat. 

“If you tell me to shut up even _once_ , Thompson, _I swear_ \--”

Jack laughed his victory and shifted to get more comfortable, nuzzling into Daniel’s stomach lightly, before he cleared his throat and tried to school his features into something more serious and trustworthy. “You got it. I won’t say a word--scout’s honour.” 

Daniel raised a disbelieving brow, but sucked in a steadying breath. Jack’s focus was too complete, too unnerving and distracting, so he stared at the column of Jack’s throat, the broad expanse of his shoulders, as he busied himself by stroking his hair, trying to get a grip of what to say. 

“Suppose I might… enjoy kissing you.” 

“You don’t enjoy that already?” The mock hurt that creased Jack’s features softened at the hard look Daniel pinned him with, and Jack had the good grace to raise his hands up in surrender, but the teasing curve of his grin even as he quieted down kept the colour high on Daniel’s cheeks. 

Still, he persisted. “Might enjoy kissing you somewhere someone might see.” 

And that certainly got Jack’s attention. That infuriating smile dimmed, his attention rapt once more, and the whole of him was so intense that Daniel had to go back to watching the rise and fall of his chest to keep calm through his racing pulse. 

“Pull you into the utility closet at work and pin you to the door. And I know you’d look around all frantic like, I know maybe you’d be angry, but you trust me, don’t you? I know you do. You know I wouldn’t let anyone know, even as we hear ‘em pass by asking about where you got off to--they’re not gonna suspect anything. But just to be safe, you’re gonna have to keep from making noise. Think you could do that for me, Thompson? Even when I’m pullin’ you down and kissin’ you breathless? Even when your legs are spread for me and I got my thigh pressed right up against you? Think you could grind on me while bein’ good and quiet?” 

Jack’s breath lost its steady rhythm, a soft noise dragged with his next exhale, and Daniel’s eyes flicked to his face, his worry obvious. “We still… this still okay?” Daniel whispered, and Jack just scoffed, rolled his eyes and then his hips, a movement that led Daniel’s eyes to the growing bulge in his pants. The confidence grew, hot and prickling beneath his skin, as his own cock strained against his pants. 

Right. Still good, then. 

“Only one of us gets to look all ragged, though, and I got important work to do that day, so it’s best for you to turn around, isn’t it? You know I like to take my time with you, but we don’t got time on our hands, do we? Not with all those footsteps right outside the door.” Daniel’s fingers become more firm in Jack’s hair, and he risked looking at those baby blues, words becoming difficult for a moment with that predatory hunger aimed his way. He swallowed thickly and went on. “Bet you got some oil in your pocket. Bet you been dreamin’ about the day I drag you in there with me and kiss you ‘til you get starry-eyed and don’t remember your name--only mine. And when I slip those suspenders off and get your pants down, you know it, don’t you? That no matter who you flirt with, no matter who you flash those pretty eyes at, no matter the wink or your honey-rough words, not one of ‘em gets to touch you but me.” 

Jack managed a huff in protest despite the way his body was tense in anticipation or the way his hand moved down to palm himself through his pants. It was the image of victory, and Daniel could feel his smile grow, quietly proud that he could get a man like Jack in this kind of state. 

“You’d be good at keeping quiet for me when I slip slick fingers inside you, wouldn’t you? Can’t tell me to get a move on when we gotta be so careful about noise. So you just gotta stand pretty and take whatever I give you, don’t you? As I stretch you out, fuck you slow and hard on just my fingers, you’d have to grit your teeth and bare it instead of tellin’ me to go faster or to finally fuck you proper--isn’t that right?”

“Fuck, Daniel,” Jack hissed, undoing the buttons of his pants and freeing his cock. Daniel licked his lips as he watched, his own breathing unsteady. 

“But I know what you need, and it’s not the time to tease when anyone could walk in and see you like that, completely wrecked from my fingers fucking you open. So I ease right on in and give you what you want so bad, press myself right into the deepest parts of you ‘til there’s no more of me to give, just drag my hips against yours so you feel how full you are of me, only me, and let you catch your breath so I can go ahead and fuck you how you need it. And you _do_ need it, don’t you, Jack?” 

It was just a whisper, a small _yeah_ at the edge of Jack’s breath, but it made Daniel impossibly hot. Jack was tense and squirming against him as he thrust into his loose fist. 

“Need me to thrust into you, slow so you feel me filling you up, so you know that burn is ‘cause you’re taking it so well for me. But maybe we gotta go a bit faster--you’re always such a mess when I take you, aren’t you? Can’t get enough of it, and I know it won’t take long--not when I wrap my hand around your cock, fingers still slick from opening you up. Not when I fuck you hard-- _fuck_ , you make me so hard, Jack--and you gotta muffle the noises with your face pressed up against the wood, or your fist in your mouth. How long ‘til you break, huh, Jack? How long ‘til it’s too much and you gotta claw at the door, at my hands on your hips--how long ‘til you’re bucking back like you just can’t get enough, huh? Christ, I love watching you come undone, love seeing you lose control, just fucking _love you_ \--”

Jack lost control then, jaw clenched and gasp forced out of a tense body as he arched and spilled himself on the couch, his pants, riding out the high of his orgasm with Daniel still stroking his hair, soft and gentle and at odds with the force of Jack’s release. 

Though Jack’s body felt boneless and heavy, the man eventually pushed himself up, enough to lean in for a kiss that Daniel was more than happy to share with him--a slow drag of lips and the tender taste of Jack’s desire burning Daniel up from the inside, though he kept the kiss slow, sweet, despite the promise of more in the hitch of Jack’s breath. 

“Knew that mouth of yours would be good for something,” Jack finally hummed as he flopped back down ungraciously so his head was once more cushioned by Daniel’s lap. 

“Could show you other uses, if you were up for it.” 

Daniel raised a brow at Jack’s flagged erection, a challenge in the glimmer of his dark eyes, but Jack never backed down from a competition, wordless or otherwise. The smirk Jack flashed his way, confident and unyielding, made Daniel throb in his pants.


End file.
